


Oliver and William Go on a Date

by lizzie21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie21/pseuds/lizzie21
Summary: William wants to impress the woman who's most important in Oliver's life.





	Oliver and William Go on a Date

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I didn't proof this so please forgive me for the errors, but I really just wanted to write this, live in it for a moment and share it. I hope you enjoy it.

_Set in canon sometime after helping Slade..._

Oliver was ready to sleep for a week. He felt limp with exhaustion, like re-heated french fries and he was happy to crawl into his own bed. Oliver prayed that Slade would never need his help again.

He pulled back his covers and meant to fall asleep before his head hit the pillow, but his phone dinged. Oliver rolled onto his stomach and reached for his phone on the bedside table.

He had a text.

_Get some sleep. You're going to need it. ;) heart xoxo_

He would struggle to lift himself from the bed right now but his lips slide into a content smile. _Felicity._ God, he loved that woman.

Oliver and William had a date tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see her.

Oliver came to when he heard a light rap on the door followed by his name.

"Oliver," William peeked around the door. "We're meeting Felicity in a few hours and I wanted to make sure you didn't oversleep."

That had Oliver smiling. He wasn't the only one looking forward to seeing Felicity.

He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his face. He looked at William and saw the boy had something he wanted to ask.

"What's up, buddy?"

William walked inside the room and fumbled with his hands.

"I was wondering...would you take me shopping for something to wear tonight?" William looked at the ground afraid his request was too girly.

"Sure. Did you have someplace in mind?" Oliver didn't want to brave the mall on a Saturday, but he'd do anything for his son.

Williams eyes snapped to Oliver's when he agreed to take him. His body language changed and he felt more confident.

"I was thinking about wearing a tie. Like you do."

That hit Oliver right in the heart. Or what did Curtis call it? Oh, right in the feels. He wanted to look like Oliver. Their relationship grew daily and it made Oliver exuberant. A year ago he never would have imagined having this relationship with his son. It's unfortunate that it took losing his mother for them to get here. But no time to dwell on that. They had a date to prepare for.

"Are you sure you want to dress up like that? The place we're going doesn't require a jacket and tie."

"I have to impress her, Oliver," William said, his serious tone gave no hint of any mirth. He was serious. But he knew William didn't need to impress Felicity. She loved William. In fact, William and Felicity were more alike sometimes than him.

Oliver had learned not to dismiss William's feelings outright. That had been his mistake at the beginning.

"Why do feel that way, bud?"

William crawled onto the corner of Oliver's bed and crossed his legs.

"I know Felicity already likes you. You've gone on dates before, but I want her to like me, too," William spoke clearly. He felt nervous talking to his...Oliver about this. But there was no one better. "And I know how much you like her. You talk about her all the time. We're a packaged deal, or that's what my friend at school called us, so I want Felicity to see the best version of me. I want her to stick around."

Oliver sat quietly for second and spoke just as softly with his reply.

"I want that, too, buddy. And it makes me happy that you want Felicity to be here, too. But I promise you that even if you don't wear a tie tonight, Felicity's going to love you. It's short of her superhero power."

"And she's really cool. Not only can she help me with my math," William raised an eyebrow toward Oliver. Maybe there was some of that charming devil inside his son. "But Felicity also knows the cheat codes to the new Zombie Strike game. She's also pretty, too."

"Yes. She. Is," Oliver drew out each word as his mind traveled to the last time he kissed Felicity. He shook his head trying to stay away from those memories. He had just woken up and his son was sitting on his bed. "Let me change clothes and then we can head to the mall. We'll get a couple of outfits to impress the most beautiful woman in Star City."

\-------

Oliver and William dropped their bags in the living and plopped down on the couch in sync.

"I've never seen so many people in one place," William marveled at their afternoon fight through the mall crowd. "I never thought we'd survive."

Both guys let out relieved chuckles.

"Next time we'll have to go on a less busy day. And remind me to take a baseball cap."

They had run into too many people who wanted to talk to him about the vigilante referendum. They ducked into a department store and bought everything they needed as quick as possible.

"Oliver, can you teach me how to tie a tie? Mom never knew how to do that," William's voice was small with hesitation.

Oliver was grateful for this father-son moment. He remembered the day his father taught him how to do it. He was in middle school and it was take your son to work day. Robert Queen had said that no male member of the Queen family had ever walked through the doors of QC without a tie around their neck. He wished either his father or mother were around to meet William. They weren't perfect but they were family.

"Yea, bud, let's head to my room and we'll practice until all my ties are tied," said Oliver and he clapped William on the back.

\------

"Queen, party of three," Oliver told the hostess. There William and he stood almost identical in their suits. Felicity was meeting them after working last minute with Curtis. He smiled at her dedication.

Oliver saw William wipe his hands down his suits pants. He remembered that feeling well. Felicity made him feel nervous, too, especially on those first dates.

"It's alright, buddy, she's on her way. She texted me. You don't need to impress her. She already likes you." Oliver tried to reassure his son, but it seemed that he wouldn't settle down until Felicity sat at their table.

Then she came floating into the room like a tornado. Graceful and chaotic.

"Sorry, sorry. Curtis and I were on a roll and found ourselves in a tech tunnel. Not an actual tunnel but a mental one and I lost track of time." Felicity dropped a quick kiss to Oliver's lips and gave William a squeeze on the arm.

Oliver laughed. "You're not late. We just got here, too."

Finally sitting in her chair, Felicity drank in the two men sitting in front of her and she smiled.

"You two clean up really well," Felicity sent William her most endearing smile before seeing her smile reflected back at her in Oliver. If she stared too long at him, she might drool.

"William, tell me what are you learning in math now?" Felicity reached for her water and peeked over the glass at Oliver. The two shared a coy smile. It made Oliver relax seeing his son light up when talking to Felicity about variables.

Felicity sat snuggled into Oliver's side while sitting on the couch. They had come back to Oliver's to pop in a movie, not wanting the night to come to an end, but William had fallen asleep in his chair.

\-----

"Tonight was fun," Felicity said as she burrowed deeper into Oliver's side. "We'll have to do something a little more fun next time. Get you guys to loosen those ties a little bit."

Oliver let out a single chuckle.

"He wanted to wear that tie for you," Oliver placed a kiss on the top of Felicity's head.

"He did?"

"He wanted to impress you. Said we're a packaged deal."

Felicity felt Oliver pull away slightly and she looked up at him.

"Good thing I'll take you both."

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his and deepened the kiss when she felt his tongue push against her lips. Before she knew it, Oliver tangled his fingers into her hair and had her flush against his body. She knew their next move was to lay horizontal against the couch, but Felicity put her hand against his chest to stop him.

"I think we should put William to bed."

Oliver nodded and stood up from the couch. He picked the boy up while Felicity walked to open his door. Oliver laid William on the bed and Felicity pulled the covers over him. Felicity watched Oliver lean down to place a kiss to William's forward and she had to put her hand over her mouth from crying out. Her mind had launched her into the future and she imagined them tucking William into bed for years to come. Then they would add more kids to tuck in, too.

"What's wrong?" Oliver whispered.

Felicity shook her head and pushed up onto her tip toes to capture his mouth once more and then pulled away.

"Take me to bed, please, Oliver."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing another Christmas story featuring Oliver and Felicity during the hiatus. What do you think?


End file.
